Obi-Wan: Skywalker Babysitter
by do-i-dare-to-eat-a-peach
Summary: Satine and Obi-Wan get the twins to themselves for an afternoon. Happy ending AU with Obitine.
Based on joyjuhee's amazing fan art found here

"Why yes, Anakin, we'd love for you to visit," Obi-Wan sarcastically told his mirror. "It's been so long since we've seen you and the twins," he pleaded with the closet. "Do be sure to stop by sometime. We wouldn't have it another other way."

This last comment was addressed pointedly to Satine, who was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair and patiently smiling at her husband's rancor. "Obi, it's just for tonight. Tomorrow Padmé and I are taking them to the park and you and Anakin can have the whole day to yourselves."

"Ten years training that brat," Obi-Wan continued, effectively ignoring his wife as he continued getting dressed. "And now that he's all grown up, do I get to spend time with him as a mature, reasonable adult? No! I should change my title from Jedi Knight to Skywalker Babysitter."

Satine rose from the bed and stood next to him in front of the mirror to loosely braid her hair. "Obi-Wan, tonight will be a night off for Ani and Padmé; you know they both work themselves far too hard. And as much as you may say otherwise, you don't hate the twins."

Obi-Wan didn't reply and started fidgeting with the various accessories laid out on the dresser. Satine stopped mid-braid and turned to him with wide eyes. "Obi, _you don't hate the twins_?"

Obi-Wan picked up and closely examined a small hand-carved box that Satine had brought home from Mandalore years ago. "No. But…I don't think Luke likes me."

Satine's laughter pealed across the room as she let her hands fall, her blonde hair cascading in a tangled mess around her face. "Is that what all this has been about?"

"You've seen the way he behaves!" he cried defensively. Satine, still chuckling, tried once again to set her hair in order.

"So you're just not good with children, Obi, you'll get used to it." She gave him a curious sidelong glance, but Obi-Wan continued raving.

"I'll have you know I'm very good with children, Satine. Look at all my padawans. They all love me. _This_ child just doesn't like me at all!"

"Obi-Wan Kryze," Satine said firmly. "Luke absolutely adores you."

"Well, then, why doesn't he show it?"

"Dear, as you're so fond of telling yourself, the boy is a Skywalker. His emotional range is best expressed through monosyllables and punches."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at. Satine smiled and, with one final pat to her hair, reached over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Finish up, they'll be here any minute."

"UNCLE OBI!" Leia screeched as she launched herself at his legs. He flailed wildly for a moment before regaining his balance.

"Why hello there, Leia." He bent down as much as he was able with a three year old wrapped around his knee. He looked up towards the figures still in the doorway. "And who are these friends of yours?"

"Leia, what have I told you about tormenting Uncle Obi?" Anakin strode forward and tried to pry her off with little success. "That's my job." He straightened to face his old master with the same twinkle in his eye. "It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan pulled him into an embrace. "We'd see each other more if you and your wife would take more time off."

"Well, we're doing it today!" Padmé chimed in, struggling slightly in the doorway with a very squirmy Luke. "I can't thank you enough for handling these two for the day."

"It's no trouble at all!" Satine interjected as she appeared from behind her, balancing several bags precariously on top of each other. She set them down and knelt down and held her arms out towards Leia. "Can I get a hug, princess?"

Leia disentangled herself from Obi-Wan's legs and sprinted into Satine's arms. "Can we do my hair all fun like yours, Auntie Satine?"

"Of course, dearest." She glanced upwards to where Luke was desperately trying to escape Padmé's arms. "Luke, won't you say hi to Uncle Obi?"

Luke, hanging upside-down at the moment, nodded furiously. "Down!" he yelled, smacking Padmé's arm. She flipped him over and set him at her feet. "He's all yours, Obi-Wan."

"And if we don't leave now, we never will," Anakin slipped beside her, snuck his hand around her waist, and started leading her out of the doorway.

"We'll be back by nine!" Padmé called over her shoulder.

"But don't wait up!" Anakin added, winking cheekily before the doors hissed shut behind him.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and glanced down to see an earnest blue-eyed toddler staring intently at him. As soon as he made eye contact, Luke raised his arms straight up and cried, "Up!"

"Up?" Obi-Wan bent down and hefted the toddler up with ease. That is, a belying ease that was immediately compromised by Luke reaching out and grabbing his beard tightly.

"OW!" Obi-Wan yelped and tried to not drop Luke and untangle his fingers at the same time. He could hear Satine and Leia giggling at him from across the room.

"Not helping, Satine!" he called as he pried Luke's fist off of his beard: a momentary victory that was immediately negated when the toddler's hand grabbed the long sleeve of his cloak. He tried desperately to untangle him but for every finger he unclasped, six more dug into his robes as the boy happily squirmed in his arms.

"Luke, no…stop it, Luke! Luke! What would your father—not the beard, LUKE, NOT THE BEARD!" He looked helplessly at his amused audience. Satine was trying and failing to hide a wide smile and Leia had her arms firmly crossed.

"Boys are stupid," she pronounced flatly. Can you go do my hair?" she begged, bouncing eagerly in Satine's lap.

"Of course. Have fun, boys!" Satine hoisted Leia into her arms effortlessly and glided into the next room.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan was left with his mouth hanging half open, looking down at the twisted bundle in his arms. Feeling his eyes on him, Luke turned his tousled head and stared steadfastly at him for a moment.

"Down!"

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
